La bague au doigt
by lophise
Summary: David, Christopher, April et Jalil sont déterminés à retablir la paix à Everworld. Mais April va vite avoir une mauvaise surprise. April\Loki. Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec la création de Mrs Applegate.
1. Prologue

**La bague au doigt**

**Prologue**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. La rencontre historique entre les dieux de l'Olympe, les maîtres de l'Asgard et d'autres dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence avant de les croiser dans les couloirs aurait lieu dans quelques heures si tout se déroulait comme prévu. Autant dire que rien n'était encore joué. Nous étions à Everworld après tout. Une crevasse pouvait tout aussi bien s'ouvrir sous nos pieds et nous expédier dans le septième cercle de l'enfer .Et ce n'est pas une métaphore. De plus, pour être honnête, je mériterais sans doute d'y aller.

Everworld...Le monde qui m'a transformée en meurtrière. Un monde violent, absurde, archaïque, sanglant. Ici les « dieux » font la loi. Ils n'ont rien de divin mes yeux. Il n'y a qu'un Dieu unique, un Dieu créateur, un Dieu d'amour. Rien à voir même de loin avec les psychopathes doté de pouvoirs extrêmement dangereux pour tout mortel les approchant d'un peu trop près. Jalil pense qu'il s'agit d'une espèce différente mais proche de l'homme puisqu'apte à se reproduire avec. De la famille des primates donc. Cette idée me rassérène et me fait sourire même si je n'exposerais jamais cette brillante théorie aux principaux concernés. Des primates un peu plus évolués. Pas à tout les niveaux en plus car croyez moi les « dieux » n'ont pas inventé la poudre.

Non la poudre c'est nous qui l'avions introduite dans cet univers qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin que des adolescents fraîchement débarqués de Chicago le rende encore plus dangereux.

Vive-nous. A notre décharge nous n'avions pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Qui aurait pu les prévoir de toutes manières ?

Mais ce dont Everworld aurait très bien pu se passer c'est Senna. Senna. La Porte. La sorcière. Ma demi-sœur. Que j'avais tué. Mes mains avaient été couvertes de son sang. Son sang empoisonné. C'était la principale responsable de la situation actuelle. Dans un des délires mégalomaniaques qui la caractérisait elle avait mûrit un plan pour prendre le contrôle d'Everworld. Et je n'avais même pas été surprise de l'apprendre. Le plus ironique dans cette histoire c'est que sa tentative de devenir maîtresse d'Everworld était plutôt bien partie. Jusqu'à ce que je la poignarde avec un couteau forgé par des extraterrestres errant depuis plus d'un siècle dans ce monde de fou à la recherche d'une porte de sortie.

La disparition de Senna n'a rien résolu. La bande de dingues embrigadés pour former son armée courre toujours sans véritable chef à sa tête. Armés jusqu'aux dents avec des armes à feu dernier cri ils s'amusent à tout détruire sur leur passage. Et même les dieux se méfient de ces mortels venus de l'ancien monde, si différents de moutons que sont les mortels d'Everworld. Ca les changeait. Et les dieux n'aiment pas le changement.

La réunion au sommet se tient pour résoudre ce problème en premier lieu. Puis il faudra prendre des dispositions pour la guerre à venir. La guerre contre Ka Anor, le dieu dévoreur de dieux. Si, à la limite, nous avions une légère part de responsabilité dans le danger que représentait l'armée improvisée venue de notre monde, que venions nous faire dans une guerre entre dieux ? C'est la question à 100 000 dollars.

Nous. Quand j'emploi cet adjectif désormais c'est pour désigner notre étrange groupe hétéroclite d'adolescent perdu dans un monde étranger et hostile.

David est notre « chef ». Le général Davidos héritier de l'épée de Galaad commandant de l'armée d'Athéna. Plus connu dans notre monde sous le nom de David Levin, élève moyen vivant seul avec sa mère divorcée. S'il était resté là bas il se serait sans doute engagé dans l'armée pour satisfaire sa soif quasi maladive de faire ses preuves en tant qu'homme. Peut-être lui aurait-on donné le grade de sergent au bout de quelques années. Virilité, courage, loyauté, responsabilité autant de maîtres mots pour comprendre la personnalité complexe et perturbée de David. Autant de principes n'ayant plus vraiment leur place dans notre monde. A présent David est général, traite avec des dieux pour défendre une cause qui lui semble juste à la force de son épée tout en bénéficiant du scepticisme et des expériences passées de ce monde plus « évolué » qu'il a laissé derrière lui sans un regret.

Christopher…Christopher vient de voir l'amour de sa vie, la princesse Etain, se marier avec un nain pour nous permettre d'avoir une chance de vaincre la bande de feu ma demi-sœur. Et quand je dis nain je ne parle pas de la malformation. Le roi des nains nous a accordé à contre cœur son soutien contre la main de la princesse qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps. Elle s'est sacrifiée. Je ne veux même pas imaginer quelle sera sa vie, seule dans ce royaume froid et dure, entourée des Nains ces êtres presque aussi cupides et amoraux que les fées. Mais qui nous étaient indispensables. Christopher ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Il lâche toujours ses blagues de mauvais goût, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Dans le monde réel c'était le petit frimeur-dragueur type toujours une blague lourde ou raciste sur les lèvres. Il n'a jamais été stupide ou méchant pourtant. Il était simplement ce que la société avait fait de lui. Dans vingt ans il aurait été marié, deux gosses un boulot de cadre dans une petite société et une aventure avec sa secrétaire. Aujourd'hui il était l'un des « messies » d'Everworld, car c'est ainsi que certains nous appelle maintenant, sincèrement amoureux d'une personne désormais inaccessible. Parfois lâche mais jamais déserteur je savais que nous pouvions compter sur lui.

Jalil. Le géni de notre petit groupe. Il souffrait de TOC avant Senna. Il était mon contraire sur tous les plans. Un athée pur croyant à la seule raison. Même ici dans ce monde de déraison il n'en démordait pas. Il cherchait une logique, des liens de cause à effet, un logiciel. Il avait amené l'électricité, construit un tank, et modernisé les mines du roi des nains pour les rendre plus rentables et permettre de lancer une fabrication d'arme un peu plus efficaces que les haches et les épées en vogue dans le coin. C'était même les « accessoires de mode indispensables pour cette saison » selon l'expression de Christopher. Il défiait ce monde en faisant triompher notre technologie moderne. La crédulité, l'ignorance et le retard de quelque millénaire d'Everworld ne faisait pas peur à Jalil. Rien n'aurait pu le motiver plus au contraire. Ici il était aux commandes. Il avait le contrôle qu'il n'aurait jamais sur lui-même dans notre propre monde. Là-bas il n'était qu'un génie de plus, un cerveau parmi d'autre, un peu détraqué. Et sans contrôle. Ici lui seul pouvait faire plier les lois d'Everworld, changer de manière drastique ce monde et amener la lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Et par dessus tout il maîtrisait son corps et son propre esprit. Jalil, mon parfait contraire et mon ami.

Et moi ? Moi je voulais faire du théâtre. Et j'avais de l'entrainement. Ma vie entière était une pièce au scénario soigneusement ficelé dont j'étais à la foi actrice et metteuse en scène. Mais pas auteure. J'avis une certaine liberté dans le dialogue tout au plus. April la meilleure des filles, des amies, des agneaux de la paroisse. April si parfaitement intégrée dans ce monde. April comédienne hors pair, mais parmi tant d'autre. Comment en étais-je arrivé à considérer le monde « réel » comme je l'appelais autrefois comme quelque chose de factice, discordant ? Ici les gens ne jouaient pas. Ils vivaient et mourrais. Je ne jouais plus. Je voulais vivre.

Envers et contre tout nous étions tous les quatre, désormais. Des gens très différents qui ne serait jamais devenu amis dans le monde « réel » et qui désormais formait une famille. Que ce serait-il passé si Senna ne nous avait pas choisis ? Si elle n'avait pas inclus l'un d'entre nous dans ses calculs de conquête d'Everworld ? Je ne sais pas.

Ce qui m'effraie c'est l'idée que, sans doute, Senna en nous attirant contre notre gré dans ce monde, nous arrachant à nos familles, nous privant de nos futurs déjà écrit ne nous avait pas condamnés à un horrible destin, elle nous avait sauvés. Et cette pensée me terrorisait.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je jure qu'il y a un scénario ! Mais il y aura Loki\April au premier plan.**

Merlin avait gracieusement proposé que la réunion au sommet se déroule dans un de ses châteaux. Ce château, comme tant d'autres choses à Everworld, était une aberration en soit. Il s'agissait d'un château fort typique, à l'image de celui de Galaad mais il semblait avoir été taillé dans un seul bloc de pierre d'un blanc éclatant. Toiture, écurie et cour extérieure comprises. L'effet était…saisissant. BAE. Ce qui était loin d'être désagréable en revanche c'était la dimension humaine du château. Merlin malgré ses pouvoirs était humain, et ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante-dix. Un petit grand père. Comme toutes les mamans du monde disent « Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ». Surtout avec le plus grand magicien d'Everworld.

Les objets et meubles avaient des dimensions respectables, il était possible de voir la fin d'un couloir et les escaliers ne donnait pas envie de pleurer par anticipation. Par contre les dieux râlaient. Ils avaient du mal dans ces conditions à évoluer en gardant toute leur splendeur et leur « grandeur ». Ils se bornaient donc à faire 2 mètres, les pauvres. Merlin leur avait également interdit toute démonstration de force. J'en avais croisé quelques uns errant comme des âmes en peine ; comme des adultes coincé dans une cabane d'enfant. Pensez donc, quand on à huit bras ou une chevelure de flamme (littéralement) on a besoin d'espace pour ne pas tout renverser ou tout cramer sur son passage. Personnellement avec mes deux bras et mes deux jambes, du haut de ma taille humaine j'étais parfaitement heureuse et éprouvait même un sentiment de satisfaction mesquin à l'idée de dieux se cognant la tête aux dessus de porte. Mais pour l'instant je ne faisais pas trop la maligne.

Les garçons étaient partis avant moi au « conseil des Jedi » pour reprendre l'expression de Christopher. J'avais passé une demi-heure à trouver une tenue convenable (c'est-à-dire ou je ne serais pas à moitié nue) mais néanmoins assez féminine (on est futile ou on ne l'est pas) qui me permettrais de garder mon épée, un cadeau d'Etain, à porté de main et également de courir très vite en cas de besoin. La servante m'avait finalement fait enfilé de force une robe assez légère, largement fendue jusqu'aux cuisses dans un tissu (alléluia) opaque. J'avais gardé mes inséparables baskets et j'avais mon épée solidement accrochée à une fine ceinture autour de ma taille. Je me consolais en me disant que les fentes autorisaient plus de liberté de mouvement. Et le vert de la robe m'allait très bien. J'étais satisfaite de ma tenue mais…j'étais perdue. Et sacrement en retard pour la réunion, même si je n'y étais pas du tout indispensable. David, Christopher et Jalil devait être en train de gérer du mieux qu'il le pouvait les immortels en essayant de les amener sur un terrain d'entente (de préférence notre point de vue) et moi je tournais lamentablement en rond.

-Lamentable en effet, ma confirma une voix traînante derrière moi.

Dire que je sursautais serais un euphémisme. Je connaissais trop bien cette voix. Généralement elle commandait à des trolls (êtres répugnants) de me tuer, de tuer mes amis, de tuer nos alliés et de tuer tout être humain agaçant (c'est-à-dire tous sans exception pour elle) sur son passage. Je plaquais un faux sourire aimable sur mon visage.

-Seigneur Loki, saluais-je en me retournant.

Ma voix était trop rapide. Il ne fallait pas que je montre ma peur à cette créature. Elle aimait trop ça. Je respirais un grand coup et me redressait. Après tout c'était censé être un allié maintenant.

Il était beau…comme un dieu. Mais pas n'importe quel dieu. Le dieu du mal et de la destruction. Il ressemblait un peu à un ange déchu. Ses longs cheveux blonds or encadraient un visage parfaitement ciselé aux pommettes saillantes, masculin sans l'être…trop. Il avait des yeux gris arrogants et glacials. Il n'était pas vêtu comme un guerrier contrairement aux autres dieux nordiques. Il n'avait même pas d'arme. L'arme de Loki était son intelligence. Il était plus rusé, plus subtil que tous les autres dieux que je connaissais. Et généralement s'employait à utiliser ses capacités pour nuire à autrui. Il avait tué Galaad, le parfait chevalier. Il m'avait récemment sauvé la vie aussi. A propos …Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Merci d'avoir empêché Hel de me …

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répliqua t-il avec un sourire narquois, ayant l'air de quelqu'un faisant une plaisanterie que lui seul comprenait.

Impossible d'être à l'aise avec lui, allié ou non.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez perdu. Je vous prie de me permettre de vous servir d'escorte jusqu'à cette barbante réunion imposée par l'enchanteur.

Pause. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce scénario ? M'escorter ? La seule menace immédiate que je voyais dans les parages c'était lui, le grand méchant dieu nordique de la destruction. Mais je me voyais mal l'envoyé paître. Et sans doute que lui avait le sens de l'orientation .Au pire il pouvait toujours passer à travers les murs. Même si Merlin serait sans doute fâché de voir son château détruit.

Il me tendit son bras sans se départir de son air amusé. Je fis mine de l'ignorer.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Loki, répondis-je poliment en restant à distance respectueuse.

S'il décidait de m'attaquer je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu y faire. Ce n'est pas mon épée, offert par une princesse elfe ou pas, qui l'empêchera de me réduire en pièce s'il le désirait.

-Allons, pas de manière entre nous, ma chère. Prenez mon bras. Il y à des irrégularités dans le sol de cette…demeure. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous blessiez.

« N'ai pas peur mon enfant, c'est pour mieux te manger ». Il n'y avait pas la moindre irrégularité dans le sol. Je me sentais de plus en plus comme un lapin coincé dans un terrier de Renard. A conte cœur je finis par poser ma main sur son bras. Premièrement car je souhaitais vraiment assister à la réunion, ensuite car il était hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de crainte à cet individu. Je le regardais dans les yeux et souris.

-Et bien, en route monsieur Loki.

Il avait l'air de plus en plus amusé. Il fit volte face, m'entraînant avec lui. Apparemment j'étais partie dans la mauvaise direction. Nous marchâmes un temps en silence.

-Essayer de vous introduire chez ma fille était une idée stupide.

Non, vous croyez ?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé si vous étiez tous le quatre incroyablement stupides ou incroyablement courageux.

-L'un va souvent avec l'autre.

Je le pensais sincèrement.

-Vous êtes très différents des autres mortels…

-Nous ne nous comportons pas comme des moutons vous voulez dire ? En effet nous n'avons pas été éduqués pour nous courber devant des dieux de pacotilles jouant aux tyrans.

Je regrettais mes paroles dès qu'elles eurent quittées ma bouche. Contre toute attente Loki s'esclaffa. Il ne sépara pas ma tête de mon corps. Non je le faisais rire. J'avais trouvé ma vocation : April bouffon des dieux ! Christopher n'allait pas apprécier la concurrence.

-Parler moi de votre monde. A qui les gens doivent ils allégeance désormais.

-Euh...A la constitution des Etats-Unis.

La situation passait d'étrange et inconfortable à totalement irréelle.

-Pour moi il y a les dix commandements aussi, continuais-je.

-Avez-vous un époux ?

Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette question ? Qu'est ce que ça venait faire dans cette conversation ?

- Non, lâchais-je un peu désarçonnée.

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous ne répondez pas aux critères de sélections de votre monde ?

Je vis rouge. Vous connaissez les idées reçues sur les rousses qui s'enflamment en un instant ? Ce Dieu nordique avait réussi à appuyer sur le détonateur. Je retirais ma main de son bras et lui fis face. Enfin fis face à son torse car il devait bien atteindre les deux mètres.

-Pour votre gouverne, monsieur Loki, je réponds parfaitement aux critères de sélection de mon monde. J'ai eu plusieurs petits amis Dans mon monde on ne se marie pas à 17 ans voilà tout. On considère que les femmes sont bonnes à autre choses qu'à tenir une maison et faire des enfants.

Il répondit à ma diatribe par un sourire étincelant qui dévoila des dents hollywoodienne.

-Vous êtes sévère avec Everworld. Les femmes ne sont pas bonnes qu'à ça. Elles ont aussi une grande utilité dans la chambre à coucher.

-Je suis surprise qu'il y ait des femmes qui acceptent d'entrer dans une chambre à coucher avec vous.

Ce type donnais envie de fuir à l'autre bout de la planète à n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit.

-Je suis un dieu.

-Pas le mien.

-Je le vois.

Il me représenta son bras. Je le fusillais du regard et me dirigeais d'un pas décidé dans ce que j'espérais être la bonne direction. Il m'emboîta le pas.

-Vous devez être à mon bras pour entrer dans la salle où la réunion se tient.

Je stoppais net.

-Et pourquoi donc, monsieur Loki ?

-Je suis persuadé qu'une bonne partie des dieux présents seraient ravis d'ajouter une femme de l'ancien monde, une des prophètes d'Everworld, à leur…cour. J'ai ouïe dire que Bâl avait un harem dont il était particulièrement fier. Il serait ravir d'acquérir une pièce aussi rare que vous. Surtout que vous êtes loin d'être repoussante.

Il me jaugea de la tête au pied d'un regard de connaisseur. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate.

-Il serait donc préférable pour vous de montrer que… vous êtes déjà prise.

D'accord. Respire April, respire. Une deux, une deux. J'avais envi de hurler. La féministe en moi rugissait d'indignation. Mais Etain et son sort étaient bien présents dans mon esprit. Si prendre le bras de Loki quelques instants me permettait d'éviter de faire l'objet de transaction c'était un moindre mal. Je n'allais pas instaurer la parité à Everworld en quelques jours, mais je me promis intérieurement que dès que l'affaire « néo nazis en liberté » et la guerre contre les extra terrestre envahisseurs serait finies je lancerais un mouvement militant pour le droit des femmes dans ce monde de purs macho.

En attendant je pris le bras de celui par qui, quand on y réfléchit, tout était arrivé.

**Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs, promis.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Enfin ! J'ai honte d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'ai une excuse en béton : les examens de fin d'année, étalés sur tout un moi, sans compter les révisions et l'attente des résultats. En plus je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre. Durant les vacances je rattrape le retard, promis !**

Avant même que Loki ne pousse la porte je sus que la discussion était extrêmement agitée.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce je compris qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'entretuer. Les dieux hurlaient, tempêtaient, gonflaient, la plupart agitaient des épées au dessus de leur tête, des éclairs fusaient dans tous les sens. Un dieu solaire –reconnaissable au halo de lumière éblouissante qui l'entourait en permanence- se trouvait en mauvaise posture face à une déesse asiatique enragée. Un dieu hindou muni d'une dizaine de bras étranglait un autre dieu de son propre panthéon –si on se fiait aux multiples membres. Merlin essayait vainement de ramener un semblant d'ordre. A notre entrée plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous, sans que cela affecte le volume sonore de la pièce. Je repérais mes amis et me ruais vers eux sans un regard en arrière.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

David secoua la tête, abasourdi et totalement dépassé.

-Rien de particulier, c'est ça le pire. Ils étaient plutôt calme, et d'un coup…

-D'un coup ils ont commencé à se mettre sur la gueule et à s'entretuer. Ce qu'en temps normal j'approuverais, remarque. Mais pas avec nous au milieu.

Christopher avait l'air de trouver la situation comique. Jalil un peu moins vu ses cheveux roussis et ses lèvres pincées.

-Silence.

Merlin n'avait pas hurlé. Ce simple mot, murmuré, sembla rebondir sur les murs en pierre, se démultipliant et prenant de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir un capharnaüm assourdissant, physiquement oppressant. Je me bouchais les oreilles et me recroquevillait. Jalil était dans la même posture que moi mais David, en héros fier et orgueilleux qu'il était restait stoïque. Grand bien lui fasse. Le dernier écho s'estompa et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Les dieux s'étaient tus. L'enchanteur se dressait parmi eux, terriblement humain et absolument maître de la situation. Du moins c'était ce que je souhaitais très fort.

La plupart des dieux se rassirent mais d'autre restèrent dressés face à Merlin. La tension était palpable.

Ce fut le dieu solaire que j'avais repéré qui parla.

-Tu nous dis Merlin que ce petit groupe de mortels venus de l'ancien monde est capable d'abattre des dieux et autres créatures immortels sans même avoir besoin de nous combattre en face. Mais quelles preuves peux-tu nous donner ? Après tout nous n'avons que le témoignage de mortels, des étrangers qui plus est. Et nous connaissons tous ta fourberie, tu souhaites unir les dieux depuis trop longtemps. Les unir avec toi à leur tête bien entendu.

Merlin ne pouvais pas doubler de volume, mais sans doute l'aurais t-il fait s'il en avait été capable. Sa mâchoire était serrée et je pouvais distinguer une veine sur sa tempe qui battait comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

-Libre à toi, Grand Mitra, de rester aveugle, ruminant des histoires du passés et imaginant que mon souhait est de diriger Everworld. La sorcière dont c'était l'ambition est morte. Et ce sont ses troupes qui mettent en péril notre sécurité à tous.

Loki intervint. Il s'était mis dans un coin, pas loin des représentants de son panthéon mais néanmoins à distance respectable

-J e peux également apporter mon témoignage. Mon fils, Fenrir à été tué par ces…

Une moue de pur dégout sur la figure il chercha un mot pour qualifier les néo nazis décérébrés recrutés par Senna.

Christopher vola à son secours.

- Crétins sub-luminiques, huîtres mal léchées, atrophiés du cerveau, phyloxera ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers nous.

-Enfin je parle d'eux, hein, pas de vous bien sûr, rajouta hâtivement Christopher.

David le fusilla du regard.

-Tu sais ce que signifie piloxera ? S'étonna Jalil à voix basse.

-Bah c'est un groupe d'insectes parasites. Voyons pour qui tu me prends mec ?

Merlin se racla la gorge.

-Fenrir a en effet succombé à des blessures causées par les armes de l'Ancien Monde. J'ai vu de mes yeux en Egypte un dragon périr de la même façon. Il a été abattu par un seul mortel contre lequel il est resté totalement impuissant.

-Voilà un témoignage fiable ! Loki !

Le dieu qui avait parlé avait des goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux. Il était vêtu d'une gigantesque peau de bélier, la tête du pauvre animal recouvrant entièrement son crâne. Ses dents en or étincelaient dès qui ouvrait la bouche. Les vikings n'étaient pas très porté sur l'esthétique. Il fallait juste faire le plus peur possible. Avoir l'air d'un guerrier viril, prêt à étriper les ennemis, piller les villages et s'amuser avec les femmes des territoires conquis, le tout en chantant des chansons grivoises et en s'arrosant de bière. Toute une conception. Mais ce dieu n'avait pas l'air d'être un dieu de la guerre. Il n'avait qu'une gigantesque corne accrochée en travers de la poitrine, pas d'arme. Ce qui valait sans doute mieux pour Loki. Il continua à vociféré comme un enragé.

-Ce trompeur, menteur, traître, assassin ! Au lieu d'aller courir après des sois disant dangereux mortels pourquoi ne pas nous débarrasser de lui ?

-Il suffit Heimdall ! Rugit Odin. Ce n'est pas la question aujourd'hui.

Mais le dénommé Heimdall n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter.

- Il a livré Idunn et ses merveilleuses pommes à l'ennemi, failli céder la déesse de la beauté contre la construction d'une forteresse, coupé la chevelure de l'épouse de Thor, dérobé entre autre chose le collier de Freyja, fait mourir Blader de la main de son propre frère ! Et je ne cite que ses méfaits les plus connu ! Et enfin il t'a gardé toi, Odin, notre père à tous, prisonnier des années et t'a torturé. C'est un scélérat, la honte de l'Asgard !

Je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait. J'aurais du me renseigner sur l'historique des principaux panthéons. Je suis sûre que Jalil, lui, l'avait fait.

-La vache, il a une sacré dent contre notre psychopathe préféré celui là, me souffla Christopher. Si tu veux mon avis c'est une histoire de nana. D'un autre côté imagine être obligé de fréquenter Loki depuis la nuit des temps…

Loki semblait trouver la situation hilarante.

-Allons Heimdall, il faut bien que je m'occupe, je n'ai pas la responsabilité comme toi de garder l'accès à l'Asgard. Tu ne t'ennui pas trop au fait ?

Aussitôt l'autre dieu se rua sur lui. Cette simple petite phrase, presque innocente, avait suffit à faire perdre tout son contrôle au dieu à peau de bélier. Ces deux là devait être ennemi de longue date. Loki, l'évita et à son tour chercha à son tour à atteindre son attaquant.

Les autres dieux, sans perdre une minute, recommencèrent à s'invectiver les uns les autres, gonfler et étinceler dans le chaos général.

Je vis Merlin lever les bras et une détonation faillit m'éclater les tympans. Heimdall s'immobilisa dans un cri de souffrance. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Je me tournais vers Jalil, sauf qu'il n'était plus à côté de moi. Il se tenait plusieurs mètres en arrière, son visage noir couvert d'une substance encore plus sombre avec dans les mains un revolver. Enfin un truc qui ressemblait très vaguement à un revolver et qui vu la détonation devait en être un. Heimdall geignait en se tenant les côtes. Pour la première foi depuis que je le connaissais Merlin était stupéfait.

-D'accord, Mec, t'as réussi à avoir toute leur attention. Maintenant dis moi que tu as un plan, ou au moins que tu sais où sont les sortis de secours.

Christopher fixait l'arme à feu de Jalil avec des yeux ronds, banc comme un linge.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Jalil ? Siffla David.

J'étais rassurée de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à débarquer.

Jalil ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il s'avança vers les immortels qui le regardaient sans savoir comment réagir.

-Vous allez m'écouter maintenant. Vous voyer ce que j'ai dans la main ? Parfait. C'est approximativement les armes qu'ont les mortels venu de l'Ancien Monde.

-Très, très approximativement. En fait, normalement ça n'explose pas à la figure de l'utilisateur, intervint Christopher.

David lui fit signe de se taire.

-Ces armes sont mortelles, même pour vous. Elles le seront pour les Hewtans et Ka-Anor. Imaginez, il serait beaucoup plus simple de détruire cet étranger qui se moque de vous tous. Mais pour avoir ces armes il faut détruire la bande venue de l'Ancien Monde. D'abord parce qu'ils sont dangereux, comme le prouve ma petite démonstration, ensuite pour essayer de récupérer leur armes, afin que les nains puissent les reproduire plus facilement. Et vous vaincrez Ka-Anor. Si vous nous aidez.

Il y eu un moment horrible, un instant où le temps paraît suspendu. J'attendais, le souffle coupé, que les dieux se range à notre côté pour une croisade contre des extraterrestre ou qu'ils nous tuent. J'adore les moments comme celui-ci. Ils font tout le charme d'Everworld. Ne pas savoir si le type en face de vous va se ruer sur vous épingler sur le mur, comme un papillon.

-Je vous tuerais mortels, je vous tuerais tous !

Heimdall avait hurlé. Son visage était déformé par une rage animale. Sa main était couverte de sang, le sien. Que Jalil avait fais couler.

Jalil resta impassible. David, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, était prêt à agir en cas de besoin. Instinctivement je cherchais ma propre arme. La sentir sous mes doigts me rassura. Ridicule, bien sûr, si ces dieux voulaient notre peau, ce n'est pas une épée qui les arrêterait.

-Ces armes me semblent efficaces. Elles nous donneraient un certain avantage.

C'était la déesse asiatique qui avait parlé.

-Je soutiens ces jeunes héros. Et avec moi tout l'Asgard.

Le ton d'Odin était impérieux, il semblait défier Heimdall. Mitra avait désormais une expression que je qualifierais d'avide. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux enflammés de Jalil.

L'étau qui me comprimait la poitrine se relâcha et je respirais. Ils allaient nous suivre. Ils voyaient que leur intérêt était de le faire. Le soulagement m'envahi.

Je me tournais vers mes amis

-Jalil, la prochaine foi que tu nous fais un coup comme ça, c'est moi qui te tue, déclarais-je à voix basse, très sérieusement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de tirer sur un dieu. Et d'où tu sors ça ? Tu aurais dû me…nous mettre au courant, siffla notre général.

Les immortels ne faisaient pas attention à nous, occupés à régler les détails de leur toute nouvelle entente entre eux.

-Je ne le visais pas lui.

Jalil était plutôt piteux.

-Et si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que, David, tu es le menteur le plus mauvais que je connaisse. Et April et Christopher aurait trouvé ce plan trop risqué. D'ailleurs je ne comptais l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

Il regarda son arme, a mon avis même si je n'y connaissais rien désormais inutilisable.

-J'ai mis des jours à le mettre au point avec Gorkyg, marmonna t-il.

-Et bien il n'est pas au point ton machin, fit remarquer Christopher. Au fait, tu visais quoi ?

-Je voulais tirer par terre. Juste par terre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de recul.

Il y eut un long silence. Heimdall s'était tu mais son cri de haine résonnait dans mon crâne.

David résuma notre opinion à tous.

-Jalil, ne t'approche plus jamais d'une arme à feu.

**Bon je n'ai pas relu, mais je pense vraiment que vous devez en avoir marre d'attendre. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très, très plaisirs et me pousse à écrire plus vite. Je me sens coupable de vous avoir laissé sans nouvelles si longtemps. ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Désolée du délai. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et je ne l'avais pas posté car je n'étais pas satisfaite. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic.**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner je publierais le plus tôt possible le traduction du one shot « Rush ».**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Rappel moi pourquoi _ils_ viennent avec nous s'il te plait ?

-Loki s'est porté volontaire pour assurer notre protection, Thor s'est porté volontaire pour nous protéger de Loki et Balder s'est porté volontaire pour les empêcher de s'entretuer, récapitula sombrement Jalil .

Christopher éclata d'un rire nerveux

-La vrai question c'est : qu'est ce qu'on fiches ici nous ?

Il secoua la tête, désabusé et répondis à sa propre question d'un ton grandiloquent.

-A oui, on doit sauver ce monde j'avais oublié. Ce serait dommage que cet asile de fou doivent fermer.

Je lui souris.

-Et il faut bien qu'on occupe notre temps libre.

-Ce n'est pas un hobby plus bizarre que collectionner des timbres, renchérit-il aussitôt. J'ai toujours trouver ça malsain comme passion, voir morbide. Tandis que botter le cul d'une bande d'extraterrestres, voilà une occupation qui forme la jeunesse.

Nous étions parti à l'aube, quittant la protection de la forteresse de Merlin à contre cœur. Direction : les ennuis.

Après le coup d'éclat de Jalil les dieux nous avait écouté. Enfin avait écouté David . Notre courageux générale avait tenter d'expliquer à l'assemblée ce qu'était n e guérilla. Ca n'avait pas remporté un franc succès. C'était une technique qui n'avait rien de noble ni de glorieux. Le but était d'attaquer l'ennemi par surprise, de préférence par derrière et en en éclair puis disparaitre tout aussi rapidement.

L'idée de la stratégie de la terre brulée n'avait par contre choqué personne. Après tout il s'agissait juste réduire en cendre la quasi-totalité de l'Irlande. Ca n'a même pas fait cligner des yeux les survivants du panthéon irlandais présent. Ca ne m'avait pas surprise, mais j'avais été déçue. Jusque là les dieux d'Irlande m'avait fait bonne impression. Bridgitt ne devait rien être d'autre qu'une exception.

David comptait sur le fait que les membres de cette fine équipe de décérébré avait été habitué toute leur vie à ce que la nourriture arrive directement dans leur assiette sous la forme d'OGM ou de reliquat d'animaux n'ayant jamais vu un rayon de soleil. Il croyait sans doute que les frites poussait dans les arbres, et je ne les voyait pas vraiment fabriquer des cannes à pêches pour les sorties dominical avec leur parents. Leur chance de trouver de quoi survivre en milieu hostile devait égaler les chances de suivie d'un touriste perdu à minuit dans central parc. Il trouvait leur provision dans les villages qu'ils pillaient. Si nous détruisions tout ils ne trouverait plus rien. Simple, efficace. Terrible pour les irlandais. Même si l'autre alternative était de se retrouver réduit en charpie par des fous furieux dont les perspectives d'avenir dans notre monde aurait été soit l'asile soit la prison.

Ma consolation était que je n'allais rien en voir. Non, nous nous allions acheter des soldat fées au royaume des fées. Oui, oui, au royaume des fées. Où il nous avait été clairement spécifié que nous étions _persona non grata_. Enfin les termes employés n'avait pas été aussi polis. Loin de là. Ce qui se justifiait sans doute par notre association avec Nidhoggr , un dragon de la taille d'un pâté de maison qui avait menacé ,sur les conseil de David, de réduire en cendre leur marché. Horreur absolu pour ces capitalistes dans l'âme. Pour notre défense leur reine avait comptait me vendre à Ka Anor, pensant que j'était la sorcière recherchée par tout Everworld. Bref on allait sans doute nous tirer dessus à vu. L'une des raisons de notre escorte très particulière.

Balder et Thor ouvrait la marche, à pied. Nous suivions sur nos chevaux, avec Loki, un peu à part, qui semblait bouder. S'il avait été une adolescente de 15 ans et non un dieu de plusieurs millénaire j'aurais même affirmé qu'il boudait.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je rapprochais mon cheval du sien, un géant doté de huit pattes soit dit en passant.

-Ca ne va pas ? m'enquis je poliment.

Si nous devions passer des semaines bloqué avec lui, autant être aimable. Et puis appelez ça de la curiosité morbide si vous voulez. Il parut surpris un moment avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un rictus malsain.

-Très bien ma chère, depuis que vous semblez vous en soucier. Mais si vous voulez faire en sorte que je me sente encore mieux j'ai une ou deux idées de la manière dont vous pourriez vous y prendre.

Il allait bien. Je me sentis stupide de m'être inquiété pour lui ne serait ce qu'une seconde.

-Une ou deux seulement ? Je suis déçue, répliquais je d'un ton innocent.

-Oh , mais je suis ouvert à toute suggestion de votre part. Je suis un très bon élève, et je suis pendu à vos lèvre en ce moment.

Il ma gratifia d'un regard on ne peut plus lubrique. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être nue. Je ripostait de la seule manière qui ma vint à l'esprit sur le moment. Je lui ris au nez.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'enquit Christopher qui nous avait rejoint.

Je lui sourit.

-Rien. Monsieur Loki ici présent à décider de prendre la relève des mecs du lycée, au cas où je me sentirais dépaysée.

-Hé ! Mais c'est mon rôle qu'il me vole !

Le dieu le jaugea, narquois.

-Je réussirais sans difficulté là ou vous avez échouez, mortel.

Il plissa soudain les yeux.

-Là ou j'espère que vous avez échouez…

-Oh, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis fait jeter comme tout les autres. Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber. Cette fille est impossible à débaucher. C'est une cause perdu d'avance. Même les viking n'arrive pas à lui faire avaler une goutte d'alcool.

-Coucou je suis là. Vous vous souvenez ?

La voix de Balder retentit soudain.

-Nous entrons sur les terres de Belenos .

Le paysage autour de nous n'avais pas radicalement changé : des collines herbeuse, des bois clairsemés à perte de vue. Le climat était doux. Le ciel était plutôt gris mais les rayons du soleil perçait. Au loin cependant je distinguais des masses dressées sur le sommet d'une colline qui se découpaient clairement dans la lumière pâle.

Plus nous nous approchions plus elles me semblait familière.

C'était des rochers, de gros rochers plantés en cercle et pointés vers le ciel.

-Des dolmens, constata Jalil. Ce sont des dolmens. On est chez les gaulois.

-Les gaulois. Comme dans « Astérix » ?

On nous avais fait regarder les dessins animés dans le cadre des leçons de français au collège

-Euh désolé de jouez encore les abrutis de service mais de quoi vous parlez ? nous interrompis Christopher.

-Les gaulois énonça Jalil comme si nous étions des enfants particulièrement lents, était le nom donné aux peuplades cohabitant sur le territoire que nous appelons aujourd'hui la France.

-Belenos nous autorise à passer par chez lui. C'est une partie d'Everworld relativement sûr. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, intervint Balder.

-Bien sur que non il n'ont rien à craindre ! Ils sont avec nous ! Tempêta Thor.

-C'est sûr, rien de mieux que d'être avec le plus grand va t-en guerre d'Everworld pour éviter les ennuis.

Le sifflement de Loki avait été parfaitement audible.

-Moi au moins j'attaque de front, je ne repend pas mon venin comme une mégère, répliqua Thor méprisant.

-Hé, on a une mission, rappela David fermement, et pour la mener à bien il faut mettre de côté nos différent.

-C'est vrai, vous vous mettez sur la gueule depuis la création du monde, vous pouvez faire une pause de quelques semaines.

La plaisanterie de Christopher tomba à l'eau lamentablement.

Les deux dieux ne répondirent rien.

-Qui ne dit mot consent, murmura Jalil.

Mais il était évident qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Les immortels avait l'éternité et il l'employait a répéter inlassablement la même routine.

David me lança un regard agacé.

Christopher lui ne se laissait pas perturber pour autant.

-Ils sont comment les gaulois. Du genre à faire de la bonne bière ?

Thor grogna.

-Rien qui vaille le bière du Walhalla hélas.

-Leur boisson est tout à fait acceptable, leur nourriture aussi, répondit Balder en donnant une bourrade amicale à Thor.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Christopher.

-Et il n'y a rien à redire sur leur femme, finit il.

-C'est agréable d'avoir un guide pour faire du tourisme, c'est un changement agréable.

-On est pas là en touriste, Christopher. Garde le yeux ouvert.

-David, détend toi mec. Que veut tu qu'il nous arrive avec notre super escorte.

Notre général lui répondit par un regard sombre. Il était tendu, le visage soucieux.

Le soleil se couchait déjà . La durée d'un jour à Everworld était plus que variable. Des fumées au loin s'élevaient signalant des villages mais nous ne bifurquions pas dans leur direction.

Enfin Thor décréta que nous pouvions nous arrêter pour la nuit. Balder et lui se partagèrent les tours de garde. David se proposa mais ils lui firent comprendre gentiment que ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. J'étais sûre qu'il ne dormirais que d'un œil malgré tout. David était tout simplement incapable de se reposer entièrement sur quelqu'un.

Personnellement je n'avais aucun problème à laisser les nuits blanches à d'autres.

J'engloutit une tranche de pain avec du fromage avant de m'installer le plus confortablement possible pour dormir, entre Jalil et Christopher.


End file.
